maiballfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Momofuji
Mia Momofuji is a side character in Mai Ball. She is a first-year student at Kijiyama South High School and plays as a striker for the girls' football team. Appearance Mia has light pink hair and blue eyes. She styles her hair into two side-twintails and one ponytail. She is of a tanned complexion. If she is wearing a cute outfit, she insists on pairing it with something cool as well. She also often wears miniskirts. Similarly, her school skirt is shorter than everyone else's at Kijinan, which she often gets scolded for. Personality To normal opponents, Mia is a show-off with a competitive streak, however she would do anything for her friends. She is also quite a crybaby, crying after seeing Kijikita's players weep after drawing against her team, and again after they beat Franklin. Chronology Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan I Mia starts Kijinan's game against Kijikita, scoring two goals via a diving header and a powerful dipping shot. After being impressed by Mai Miyano's skills and Kijikita's spirit, she becomes friends with Mai and begins following Kijikita's matches. While she Kijikita to be a bunch of idiots, she really enjoys watching them and always wants them to win. Her feeling for Kijikita is so strong that she will get really worked up if they underperform and will actually shout abuse from the touchline if they aren't trying hard enough. Unsurprisingly, she ends up arguing with the fiery Mitsu Kurodate. Mia and her best friend Suzuna Chano later run into Mai and Kiiro Inukai in the local park, where they play a 2v2 game. She and Suzuna's co-ordination and heading ability inspire their opponents to work on training their own abilities to help each other score more. Although she starts Kijinan's game against Suiren Commercial on the bench, she is subbed on, getting one of Kijinan's goals in a 10-0 win. Mia sometimes goes to karaoke with the girls from Kijikita, where she and Kiiro manage to duet perfectly, also dancing in sync without practice. After starting on the bench in Kijinan's games earlier in the tournament, she is training hard to make the starting lineup for the final. ''Main Article: Kijikita vs Kijinan II Mia's hard training eventually pays off, as she starts in Kijinan's game against Kijikita in the final, playing on the left side of a front three alongside Chizuru and Shuna. After receiving the ball from Chizuru following a sudden Kijinan attack, she plays a first-time pass for Shuna to convert and give them the lead. With her team leading 3-0 at halftime, Mia confronts Mai and the Kijikita team in the tunnel to question why they are playing so poorly. Kijikita gamble in the second half by moving their forwards back into defensive positions, leading to Mia being man-marked by Mitsu. After Kijikita pull a goal back, Kijinan immediately go on the attack with Mia, Chizuru and Shuna leading the charge with a rapid passing move. Kijikita get another goal back and Shuna is eventually subbed off to save her for future matches, after which Mia swears she will win the game for her teammate. Despite this drive for victory, Mia cannot help but smile when Kijikita equalise late on, happy that they have recovered from their poor display in the first half. When Riria is brought out of the net to play outfield, her first few passes are played yards in front of their intended target, leading to many players and spectators worrying that Riria is either wasting time or has simply lost her passing ability. However, with each successive pass, Mia changes her attacking runs and begins to realise that Riria has been playing perfect passes all along; it was simply the receiver who was not in the prime position. The next pass sees Mia face-to-face with Rinka, however Mai manages to get back and block her shot at the last second. Riria again tries to connect with Mia in the final seconds, firing a high ball upfield which both Mia and Mai attempt to overhead kick. Mia ends up winning this encounter, firing her effort beyond Rinka and into the Kijikita net to win the final with the last kick of the game. After the initial celebration, the first thing Mia does is help Mai to her feet and try to cheer her up, saying that their contest really resulted in a draw as Mai would have cleared the ball with her superior power had she not timed her jump so badly. After the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, a noticeboard in Kijiyama has a picture of Mia alongside her Kijinan teammates, showing that they ended up winning the national tournament. The following season's tournament also ends with a final between Kijinan and Kijikita, and Mia starts in this latest game against their rivals. Trivia *Like Mai and Kiiro, Mia has trouble with exams and almost missed out on the tournament due to poor scores. *Mia actually cries a little once she realises that Mai is her friend, having now made another friend besides Suzuna. *She was recognised as the best player at the under-15s championship. *Mia trains intensely and frequently, quickly going through many pairs of boots. *Is known for being a good cook, but gets very embarrassed if anyone compliments her food. *Mitsu compares her to Alvaro Recoba, a retired Uruguyan player,which not only links to her light blue image colour, but also as Mitsu thinks that Mia plays well in one game, then plays poorly in the next. Relationships Suzuna Chano: Mia and Suzuna are partners on the field and are best friends off it. Suzuna is the “straight man” to Mia's “funny man.” Suzuna often puts down her optimistic or humourous outbursts. They first met during football training in seventh grade. They frequent the Miyano family bath-house. Suzuna thinks that Kijinan's system is too restrictive on Mia and that she would be a much better player if given a freer role. Mai Miyano: Mia and Mai become good friends following the 5-5 draw between their teams. They both then follow the other's team to support each other. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijinan